This invention relates to a break-open firearm with at least one breechblock wedge movably guided in the barrel direction, wherein the breechblock wedge is driven by a control part or element, at least one force-transmitting compression spring being arranged between the breechblock wedge and the control part, wherein the compression spring permits absorption of a distance in case the breechblock wedge is no longer movable but the control part, for attainment of a desired position of a lever, is moved still further.
In hunting and sport firearms with barrels having a break-open action, a fully mechanized manufacture is impossible because the required dimensional accuracy in the interplay of barrel and breech casing cannot be achieved. Therefore, a so-called selective assembly is utilized, i.e., structural parts are inserted as described, for example, in DE 3,426,229 A1 for adapter plates of a U-shaped configuration.
The barrels, housed in a barrel housing, are affixed to the breechblock housing by at least one spring-loaded locking wedge or bolt, movable in the barrel direction; this wedge or bolt engages from the breechblock housing into a barrel hook mounted to the barrel housing. Such breechblock wedges are disclosed, for example, in German Patent 805,992 or U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,609.
Owing to the great stress on the firearm and the concomitant wear and tear, the breechblock wedge is permitted to enter an increasing distance farther underneath the barrel hook. However, since the breechblock is connected also to safety devices and an automatic pivoting of the breechblock to a central position of the breechblock lever, required by the shooter, is impossible if the breechblock wedge must thereby be moved by varying distances, the proposal has been advanced in U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,609 to uncouple the breechblock lever and the breechblock wedge mechanically by the interposition of a control part in such a way that the breechblock lever can always be moved into a desired position, and a differently far movement in case of new and worn wedges can be absorbed by a compression spring. The breechblock lever transmits its motion to a control part which transfers the movement of the control part to the breechblock wedge by interposed compression springs, rather than directly. Once the breechblock wedge has locked in place underneath the barrel hook and thus cannot move any farther, merely the distance between the control part and the breechblock wedge is reduced in this arrangement until the desired position of a lever has been achieved, and there is no mechanical overstress at the breech or at the breechblock wedge.
The clamping and locking device with a clamping lever underneath the triggers in the firearm according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,609 has not been well received by most shooters.